There Ain't No Rest for the Wicked
by TheMonarchyOfRoses
Summary: Things have been rough for Ponyboy and the gang since Johnny and Dally died, but life became brighter when he found out he had a daughter. When all seems okay, tensions rise as a new wave of Socs come in. Can Ponyboy keep his daughter safe and what's left of the gang together? I guess that's why they say there ain't no rest for the wicked... until we close our eyes for good
1. Their Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

I woke up around twelve noon, going through my last drift in and out of consiousness. Most teenagers were able to drift into seemingly impossibly long rests, having trouble getting up, not sleeping. Especially at almost eighteen. But you know what they say; there ain't no rest for the wicked.

I sat up in my bed. Using my index finger and thumb to massage under my dark eyes, I waged a war in my head about getting up. I try to keep my crusty eyes open as the sun's rays leak through the blinds, reluctantly making me even more awake. When it stung less to open my eyes, I ran a hand through my greasy, black hair (In case you didn't guess, my hair grew back to the way it was before it got cut and bleached). I know you think that it's impossible to wake up like this every day, with five hours as the most sleep you get anymore, but you learn how to run on the fake energy chocolate milk and cake gives you, even if it's not healthy. But still, I can't remember the last time I got to sleep 'till noon.

Sucking it up and getting past that I'm severely over-tired, I bounced slightly off of the bed and onto my feet. I went over to our drawer to pull out some socks, while I searched the ground for the cleanest jeans and shirt. Managing to find some, I flopped down on the creaking bed once more to put on my shoes. After completing that task and making my hair just right, I ventured out into the kitchen and living room to find neither Darry or Soda home. I found a note on the fridge that said "At the park." I grabbed my weeds and switchblade from the inactive radiator in the living room corner, and left, making sure our door was unlocked.

As I walked down to the park (the gang hangs out there on Saturday's), I could only look at the old sidewalks and cracked streets and think about change. Not particularly change in the structure of the town, though. As I got closer, I could make out that all of the faces there belonged to the gang, or what's left of the gang.

Of course, things would never be the same with out Dallas; the truest "hood" of all of us, or Johnny; the little pet of the gang that never found rest until he died. Soda, Darry, and I don't have the same problems as we did before. Granted, I didn't want everything that happened to have happened, but we wouldn't have been able to deal with what more was thrown at us if it never did. Tim Shepard had offered to combine his gang with ours, or at least have on of their less devoted greasers have dual membership with us, but we declined. I still hated Steve about half of the time, but I learned that if he were to go, I'd miss the rudeness. As for Two-Bit, he hadn't been stealing as much as he use to. I guess he either didn't want to get worse and have the same fate as the two, or the fact that they were impressed that he could steal like he did. Also, he finally got promoted to senior, at the age of twenty.

I was only one street cross from entering the large, slightly beaten-down park. There were a fair amount of playground areas, but the space it had made it that much more for us. We didn't go to where the old one was for obvious reasons.

I saw Two-Bit rolling what looked like to be a joint, while Steve and Soda were ignoring that, laughing at what ever the other said. Darry, turned away from them all, sat there, holding something in his arms.

"Hey Pony!" Two-Bit waved, getting me even more focused on getting to the table. There was more room on Darry's side, so I sat there. Everyone turned to me for a second and smiled. They turned their heads back, but one was still turned to me.

"Daddy!" I heard the person say. I turned my head to the two-year old in Darry's arms, her little ones reaching for me. I smiled and took her into my own arms, looking into her green eyes and stroking her black hair. I kissed her softly on the cheek, saying. "How's my Shortcake?"

Oh yeah, one more change: I was a dad.

I was around fifteen when she was born. The girl who was her mother left after she was born, leaving her with me. I only learned of my daughter's existence when she was two months old. She was dropped of at my house, only leaving a bag of essentials for a baby and a note explaining everything. I knew who the mother was, and I was furious when I realized that she hid this from me for almost a year. Darry, though, was even worse. He would've screamed loud enough for the west side to hear him if he hadn't looked at her sleeping face while I held her in my arms. I did, however, have to deal with an all-night long lecture about how I should have used protection, how school is compromised, money, ruining my life, the same old speech.

It's not like I didn't think that I couldn't do it. Hell, I still don't think I can. But I got attached to her in spite of myself. She had no choice but to have a small bed next to mine. Soda had to move into Darry's room, but he usually slept on the couch if anyone in the gang wasn't there. She was only two, so nothing was wrong there, but we would have a problem when she got older. It sucked to know that I couldn't give her everything a Soc parent would, but she seemed happy enough.

She wrapped her small arms around my neck, positioning herself comfortably so I wouldn't have to give her back. Her mother knew that I'd want to name my daughter Shortcake, so I guess that's why she did that. Dad would be proud of that name.

Two-Bit silently awed at the sight of Shortie embracing me. He doesn't have a problem admitting that he loved her. In fact, she was the little princess of the gang. She would only talk to me, her uncle Darry, uncle "Sodie", Steve, and Two-Bit. I was always concerned about her not having more friends, seeing that we weren't role models. In all honesty, she doesn't know what went on only a few years ago. Things were still pretty bad, if not, worse.

"Shortie," I said, getting her attention, "Wanna play with uncle Sodie on the swings?" She smiled and nodded her head vigorously. I looked at a slightly confused Soda, my eyes pleading. He got up and took Shortie from me, walking to where. It was safe to smoke now.

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, letting the nicotine do its job. I let out a sigh, feeling the hours of lost sleep catch up again. Darry put a firm hand on my shoulder, cracking a small smile. I smiled back.

"So, how's our 'Dad of the Year'?" Two-Bit joked.

"Tired, man." I said, still smiling. I could hear Shortie and Soda laughing, which made me content. I was always happier when she was.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a red mustang. The others must have heard, since they seemed on edge. The Socs still came into our side of the town. I saw them turn and come near the park. I would guess there was about four of them. They had their eyes locked where Soda and Shortie were, sending panic waves in my spine. They slowed down, eventually stopping. Before Darry or anyone could stop me, I was running to Shortie, taking her from the swings. I told her to close her eyes and put her head on my shoulder. A great thing about her was she wasn't one to panic. She knew how to listen.

The four Socs jumped out of their car, walking towards us. The rest of the gang came behind us for back up. The leader was in front. When he was close enough, I could see he was a black-haired and brown-eyed guy, with a nice build, but inexperienced looking. He had an unsure look in his eyes. When my evaluation was done, he was within inches from me.

"What are you doin' here?" I spat, holding Shortcake tighter. He only smiled.

"What? We can't go to a park? Who says it's yours?" I didn't like this guy. He seemed too cocky for his own good.

Steve chimed in. "You know damn well it's ours. Socs don't belong in the east side." The Soc leader looked at Shortie.

"Cute girl you got there. She'll be hot when she's legal." He smiled and winked at me specifically. If she wasn't here, I wouldn't think twice about slicing his throat right open.

Darry tapped me from the side. I looked at him, and he motioned his head in the direction of our house. I started for our house, but one of his friends stepped in front of me. In a matter of seconds, everyone was fighting. I put Shortie down and told her to get to the table. She did as she was told, trying not to trip.

The leader looked at her, then started for her. Soda tackled him to the ground, then started punching. Darry went to Shortcake and stood over her, making sure she'd be safe. I was fighting with a blond kid who wasn't very good-looking. Maybe he could only get a girl or something if he looked tough. He managed to cut my the side of my head. I pulled out my six-inch, ready to kill.

"Daddy no!" I heard Shortcake say. I turned my head to her, tears prickling her beautiful eyes. I looked back at them.

"Get out." I spat, the most anger I've ever used in my voice. They slowly walked back to their mustang, but the leader looked back at me, mouthing "It's on." Soon enough, they were gone.

I went over to Shortie and picked her up, trying to soothe her silent tears.

"Daddy got hurt." She whimpered. I felt the side of my head and saw the blood on my hand. I wiped it off on my jeans. They looked sympathetically at her.

"Well, me and Steve are going to the DX. We're puttin' in overtime." Soda said. Steve made a slightly upset face, but it left his face in a second.

"I'm taggin' along." Two-Bit said. Sodapop laughed and smiled.

"Fine. But you're gonna help, not just steal my girls." He joked. I looked at Darry who said that he'd be back from work at nine. That just left me with Shortie.

"Wanna take a nap, sweetie?" Soda asked, ruffling her hair. By now she stopped crying and was half asleep. She lazily nodded.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He said. Ever since we got her, he was smiling more. Everyone was smiling more. I doubt we'd still be a gang with out her since Dally and Johnny died.

"Bye Sodie." She said. I waved good bye to everyone and started for our house. When we were there, I sat her down on my bed, then went to the bathroom. I took off my shirt and looked at the cut. I washed the blood off and put a band-aid on it. I went back to my room. I picked up Shortie and kissed her soft cheek while laying down on the bed.

"Is Daddy okay?" She asked. I smiled and said I was fine. She reached for a book that was on my night stand. It was her favorite bed time story: Goodnight Moon. I started reading to her, getting her to fall asleep faster.

"I love you Daddy." She said.

"I love you too, Shortcake." She was asleep by then. My arm was going numb, but I didn't mind. I couldn't get those new Socs out of my mind, or the fact that they tried to drag my daughter into this. We tried to make the neighborhood safer with Shortie around, but I'm not sure if that's possible. I was being carried down into sleep, so my worries would have to wait. I still didn't sleep well with that on my mind. I guess there ain't gonna be any rest for me until I close my eyes for good.


	2. Money Don't Grow on Trees

You know when you wake up without opening your eyes? Well, that's how I woke up, feeling somebody shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Shortcake shaking my side, quietly murmuring "wake up".

"What is it?" I yawned. I sat up and pulled her into my lap, kissing the top of her head. Say what you will, but I made sure I showered her with love since I couldn't buy her everything.

"I'm hungry." She stated, rubbing her stomach. I quietly laughed. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was about five.

"What do you want, Shortie?" I asked, feeling my own hunger coming on. She put her finger on her chin and put on her best thinking face, melting me all on the inside. I swear, she knows that it makes me softer. Boy, I'm screwed when she's older.

"Cake!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining with hope. I smiled even more. She was definitely my daughter. I got up and carried her with me, walking to the fridge. I opened it to find no cake whatsoever. And the milk was almost gone. Looks like we're going shopping.

I grabbed her hoodie and tied it around her waist in case she wanted it later. I grabbed my wallet, then left. She was still in my arms, hugging my neck. The store was about four miles away, so it shouldn't be _too _long. There was a content silence for about a mile before Shortie asked me a question:

"Where's mommy, daddy?"

I nearly stopped in my tracks. How was I going to tell her something like that? I didn't even think she'd notice that she didn't have a mother until she was a little older. I mean, she's two and a half!

I swallowed hard. "What about a "mommy"? Don't you love daddy?" I asked, reminding her I was with her, and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I love you daddy." She said, kissing my cheek. I smiled again, convinced that she was over that question. "I love Sodie and I love Darry!" She almost yelled. I laughed a little. When she came around, I knew Soda would love having her. He was just so good with her. He could always make her laugh, even when he was on the brink of exhaustion.

As for Darry, I wasn't so sure. I always thought he would yell at her for things she couldn't control, like spitting up her food or making a mess. But he showed a more patient side I never thought existed. To my surprise, she was closest to Darry, next to me. He was just as protective of her as I was, and he loved her to death. That's why I deemed him her godfather. Soda would be next. He even thought of taking up the mantle of godmother. I said no.

Before long, we were at the convenience store. It was a hot spot in the summer, what with the sixteen and seventeen year old students thinking that getting a summer job here qualified them for real life. The store wasn't really a Soc or greaser marked area, so there wasn't really any danger there. Getting in the store and getting the basket, I fairly quickly filled it with milk, chocolate milk, eggs, butter, and cake mix. Everything else needed was at home.

I felt bad for Shortie, though. Since she was such a cute toddler, she attracted a lot of unwanted attention. She wasn't one to cry when strangers approached her; she would take refuge by hiding her face in the crook of my neck and pretending not to hear the person's affections over her. It only happened about twice, one with an elderly lady and a middle aged man.

I stood in line at the express line, one man in front of me. With nothing else to do, I observed his actions as if the fate of the whole town depended on my judgment. He had quite a few more items than originally permitted for the line, but the girl checking them out eventually gave up and scanned them. Shortie reached out her hand and pointed to some candy that was displayed in the check out lanes.

"Sorry, sweetie. Not this time." I had to say. Her eyes welled up a little with tears, but I sternly yet quietly told her not to cry. She almost lost it, but she composed herself.

"Excuse me sir, you're next." The cashier said, getting my focus. I looked behind me, and was relieved to find no line waiting. I put the basket down and emptied the contents onto the desk.

"Hey, aren't you Ponyboy? Ponyboy Curtis?" She asked. I looked at her, then realization hit me: it was no other then Cherry Valance. Cherry Valance, the Soc who taught me that not all of them were bad. The Soc that watched the same sunsets that I did. The Soc who hated fights.

"Cherry Valance?" I asked in an unsure tone. I already knew for a fact that it was her, but I didn't want to seem to straight forward or something. You know, like I've thought of her everyday or something. I occasionally did think of her, but not much more than in a friendly or even envious way.

"Yes. How have you been? I haven't seen you in school too much last year." She paused for a moment, looking at Shortie, who was still hiding. "Who's the cutey pie you're holding?" She asked, smiling at her.

"My daughter. Shortcake." I said. "That's her name." I added in quickly. I was used to having to say that with her name being Shortcake. "We call her Shortie a lot, though."

"Hey, Shortie. I'm Cherry. Come on, sweetie, you don't have to be afraid of me." She said, reaching over to stroke Shortie's hair. She picked her head up and looked at Cherry. She looked at her for a few moments, green eyes piercing the soul of the red head in front of her.

Much to my surprise, she picked her arm up and waved to her. She didn't smile at her, but she waved. That was the most she has ever done with a stranger.

"Wow," I said, smiling, "she usually doesn't even acknowledge a stranger."

Cherry still smiled. "You gotta let them go at their own pace. Don't rush them, and they'll eventually come out of their shell." She finished punching in the last price of the groceries. "That's fourteen dollars and twenty-eight cents. So I guess you've been busy with her, huh?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she's a hand full. It's worth it, though."

Before Cherry could add on, she sharply turned her head to an isle and signaled for a customer to come over. It was only then did I notice that the store was empty except for the four of us. When the guy came closer, it turned out to be no one other than Two-Bit.

She sighed and held out her hand. He cracked a grin while he emptied some contents of his pocket: a stick of gum, a bag of Skittles, and a candy bar.

"What's wrong? You're usually better at this." She sarcastically said. He just kept grinning.

"You make it too easy. I wanna challenge every now and then." He said. He turned to me and Shortie, just realizing that we were there. "Hey Pony, hey Shortie." He said, ruffling her hair. She reached out her arms to him, and he gladly took her. I loved holding her, but boy do my arms get tired. I silently thanked Two-Bit in my head.

"You know I should call the cops on you already." Cherry said, only half-annoyed. I guess they had a friendly hate going on or something.

"Come on, Valance." He said. "Look at the kid. You gonna throw me in the cooler while I have her around? She needs me." He raised her up, and Shortie made one of the best puppy-dog faces I've ever seen, making me burst out laughing and make Cherry smirk. I really hope she doesn't pull that face on me.

"She needs her father," Cherry said, motioning her head towards me, "not a thief to teach her how to steal."

Shorite looked down. Not frowning, just focusing on the floor. "I won't steal." She sweetly said.

Cherry smiled. "I know you won't. You're a good girl." She looked back at me. "So why haven't I seen you in school Ponyboy?"

"I graduated earlier. I asked for a test that would graduate me sooner, and I passed. Now I'm working with Darry on week days. Construction." I said.

"So what are you doing for collage? Are you even going?" She asked.

It's not like I wasn't going to go (like Hell Darry would let me miss out on that), it's just I had no time with working and parenting. "I plan on going when Shortie gets a little older. Before, you know, the..." I trailed off, not wanting Shortie to hear what I was going to say. Her and Two-Bit were off in another world, so I felt I could spill some of my guts. "Before she came along, a few collages wanted me, so I'm not worried about getting in. But again, I don't know how they'll take to seeing a thirty-something man trying to enroll because he couldn't due to being a dad." I vented. It was the truth.

Cherry nodded her head and listened. "So, if you don't mind me asking, who's her mother?"

I almost died right there. I quickly looked at Shortie, who was still not listening to this thankfully. Anxiety made its presence known with my breathing getting slightly faster and my mind racing. I calmed down and confessed: "Her mother left when she was born. Haven't seen her since."

Cherry had a sympathetic look on her face. "Oh, Ponyboy," She said, rubbing my arm in some comforting way, "I'm so sorry. That's horrible."

"Don't feel sorry for me." I said. "I just don't know what to do for Shortcake. She's gonna need a mother. Heck, she needs a mother now. I don't know what to do." I looked down in what almost feels like defeat. How was I going to teach her all of the girl stuff when she got older? I didn't want her learning from the greaser girls, but there were no other women.

"You know, I'd be happy to help out if you needed." She said. "I'm in collage, but I'm still at home. Just come by if you need help." She smiled reassuringly. I looked into her eyes. What I saw was nervousness. I could tell she was only trying to be nice. But face it: nobody wants a greaser in your house. Especially with a kid, since people will assume. I didn't wanna give her a hard time about it, though. She was the first person I got to vent to about this crazy situation in a long time. It really helped.

"Thanks." I said. I pulled out my wallet and got a ten and five dollar bill. She put it in and gave me my change. I put it in my pocket, grabbed the food, and left. Two-Bit followed, still holding her. He gave her back to me when I looked at him.

"So what was that all about?" I asked, smirking. "You never get caught."

"Like I said, it's too easy. Hardly fun anymore. But I didn't leave empty handed." He pulled out a candy bar identical to the one he left behind. "You want it, sweetie?"

"No, she doesn't." I said. She was going to pout, but I gave her a look. "I'm not letting her think it's okay to steal."

"It is sometimes." He mumbled to himself. "You never know when you need to."

"Well she won't."

"Maybe it's you who will need to know." He said before he went in another direction. After walking for a while, we were back home. I set the food on the table and then put her on the couch.

"Why no candy?" Shortie asked. As much as I wanted to give her what she wanted, I couldn't afford it.

"Cause it wasn't ours, Shortie." I said, going over to her. I picked her up and sat on the couch. I looked at the clock. Soda should be home in a few minutes. Steve might tag along.

"Buy it?" She asked. I was lucky I brought enough money for our dinner.

"I'm sorry, sweet heart. Money don't grow on trees." I kissed her cheek and she quietly mumbled "Okay daddy." She was getting tired again. I laid her down in our room, then got started on dinner.

I still wish I could get more money circulating through the house. Bills would be paid easier, we wouldn't stress over food, and Shortie could maybe for once experience what it's like to be spoiled. Before mom and dad died, they spoiled us at some points in our lives. Now it was more like a distant echo; a comforting dream.

I just hope Shortcake remembers to never stop dreaming.


	3. I Got Bills to Pay

By the time Shortie was fed and the rest of the gang stopped by, it was nine thirty. Shortie was being difficult and wouldn't sleep, and Two-Bit having Mickey Mouse blaring through the whole house wasn't help at all. Since everyone was here, she wanted to stay up with them, but she was supposed to be asleep over an hour ago. I was like this when I was young, and I bet mom felt like I do now. I'm sorry mom.

"Daddy... can't sleep." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her fists. The night light that was left on showed her eyes drooping, so I knew it wouldn't be long.

"I know you're tired. Sleep for daddy, will ya?" I asked, trying to coax her. She yawned and sat up. I gently put my hand on her stomach and tried to lay her down, but she pushed it away and crawled into my lap, snuggling into my chest. She laid her head near my heart, letting my beat be her lullaby. I held her with my left arm and stroked her black hair with my right hand. Before long, she was asleep. I loved holding her while she slept; she looked like an angel. Not just any angel, but my angel.

I didn't think things through, though. She was somewhat of a light sleeper, so I had to get the TV turned town before she woke up again. Moving slowly, I went into the living room and told Two-Bit to turn it down. He didn't fight about it, much to my surprise. He signaled me to sit next to him on the couch. Steve and Soda were on the floor while Darry was asleep in his own room.

"Hey, Ponyboy," Two-Bit quietly said to me, "wanna hang with us? You've only got a few hours left, you know."

I had no idea what he was taking about. "A few hours left until what?"

That earned me looks from Steve, Two-Bit and Soda. "You really don't remember?" My brother asked me.

"Is it someone's birthday?" I ask sheepishly.

Two-Bit had to stifle a laugh. "Not just any- your birthday! And your eighteenth to be exact!" He practically yelled. Shortie stirred, but remained asleep. I glared at him as he muttered "sorry."

I completely forgot about my birthday. I really only remember Darry, Sodapop, and Shortie's birthdays. I still thought I'd never forget my own.

"I appreciate it guys, but I can't go. I gotta watch Shortcake." I said, rubbing her back.

"Darry will watch her, Pony. Come on, you never go out anymore." Soda pleaded. He really wanted me to relax for a while. I did appreciate it, but I gave my social life up when I became a father. Plus, I didn't want to put the burden on Darry like that.

"What if she wakes up and asks for me? I'm always there."

Steve rolled his eyes. "She's gotta get used to it at some times. Why not start now?" I don't know why they're all so fixed on me going out. "Besides, we talked to Darry a while ago. He agrees."

I was actually starting to consider it. Was I really gonna go out? It would be my first time in over two years. Also, Shortie always wants me when she has nightmares. But, she is smart enough to ask for Darry or Soda if I really can't get to her. I let out a sigh.

"Fine. If it'll get you guys off my back for a while." I said, smirking. I guess one night wouldn't be so bad. Besides, it's not everyday I get to turn eighteen. I get up slowly and walk to our room, setting her down. I leaned in and kissed her cheek, then pulled the covers over her. I left her door open just in case. I went into the living room and asked what the plan of action was.

"You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm tellin' you why," Two-Bit sang, pulling out four tickets from his jacket pocket, "the Rolling Stones are comin' to town." I smiled like an idiot and almost yelled out. They knew I loved the Rolling Stones.

"Aw, shoot. Thanks guys!" I said. This was gonna be a great night, even with Steve. No offense, Steve. We're just friends that hate each other.

We all got up and raced to Two-Bit's car. I rode shotgun while Steve and Soda took the back. After pulling out and getting on the road, we starting shouting like the young idiots we where. After driving for half an hour, we reached our destination. We got out and raced to the entrance. We showed them our tickets and they let us in. We had to swim in a crowd of people, but we managed to get in the front.

We waited for ten minutes. I wasn't getting exactly antsy, but I was pretty sure that they should have been out by now. Soda was fidgeting with energy he had saved up for the show. Steve was getting aggravated, as well as Two-Bit. Some guy came out from backstage and basically told the crowd that they couldn't come out tonight, but they'd all honor our tickets. I was pissed, but I wasn't gonna complain. The guys were nice enough to take me out and buy my ticket. Besides, now I can get to Shortcake.

The guys were rambling on with their anger about my birthday being spoiled and the show. I told them everything would be fine and I was still happy.

But I wasn't for long.

When we were about to pull in our drive way, I saw the side of the house start to catch fire. It took me a second to realize, but when I did, all of us were doing whatever we could to get it out. Soda ran in while Steve called the fire department. Two-Bit started trying to suffocate it.

"What about Shortie?!" He said, the most fear ever heard in his normally happy-go-lucky voice.

In reality, it was only starting, and it wouldn't be a problem if the fire department got here in a few minutes (which they should, considering the fact that they are only four blocks away), but in my mind, it was the burning church all over again. Only instead of me, Johnny and little kids inside, it was my brothers and my daughter. I don't know why I couldn't move or be useful in anyway, but my legs, arms, and mouth no longer had function. I was too paralyzed with fear to realize that Darry, Soda, and Shortie were already outside. I could faintly hear the sirens of a firetruck coming, but I was too out of it.

"Daddy!" Shortie said, crying. I shook my head and saw I was holding her. Darry and Soda were also back. I looked back at the fire which spread pretty quickly. It was almost at our room. Unable to comfort her with words, I put her head in the crook of my neck and rubbed soothing circles on her back. I still couldn't comprehend this. I guess I never really got over the church fire incident. But how could I?

The firetruck was here, and they already got a hose to the fire hydrant. They started spraying down the house. Suddenly, the flames didn't seem so large and intimidating. Out of nowhere, I heard Shortie command "down!"

I looked at her, and she pointed down. Usually, she preferred being held, but I let her down. She just stood there, watching the firemen do their job. Steve came running to us.

"Where's Two-Bit guys?" He asked, scared half to death. Only then did we actually see that he was gone. My only guess was that the idiot got in and tried to look for Shortie. With out giving it a second thought, I raced in, ignoring the protests from my brothers, Steve, and the firemen. Like hell I was losing another friend to a fire. Especially in _my _house.

I burst through the front door. The roof of the porch was on fire, but I knew it would be put out in a minute. The living room wasn't on fire, but it was filled with smoke. I went on my hands and knees, then started crawling to me and Shortie's room. Fire was on the one wall, away from the beds. I saw Two-Bit on the floor, sitting and looking dazed. He must have inhaled too much smoke.

I shook him and he saw me, but didn't do anything. I yelled at him, pulled at him, but he wouldn't move. I eventually gave up and put his arm around my shoulders, and started for the front door. Smoke was still everywhere, but we had no choice but to move forward. I didn't remember, but before I knew it, we were on the porch. We got out before its roof caved in. We both collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. There was an ambulance and a police car there, too.

Everybody raced to us, and they all thanked God that we were all right. I sat up and saw Shortie, who ran to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged back, feeling like I almost lost her forever, even though I was in the fire.

The paramedics came and tried to get us to a hospital, but I was fine. They insisted, but it was obvious Two-Bit needed to go more than I did. They put him on the stretcher and left. I looked at the house and saw the fire was almost gone. I was relieved.

"Is he alright?" Steve asked, on the edge of a panic attack.

"Yeah, he just inhaled too much smoke. He must have got in to get Shortie, but Soda got her first. He'll be fine." I said. Darry put a hand on my shoulder and smiled proudly.

"Looks like you're not done being a hero, little colt."

I looked away. "I'll be a hero when I can save Johnny and Dally." I said. I haven't brought them up in almost two years. Neither did they. I didn't mean to sound so glum, but it was true. I didn't feel like a hero then, and I don't feel like one now. No one dared to try and say anything to console me. I didn't want them to.

A police officer came to us. I got up and brushed myself off.

"Which one of you own the house?" He asked calmly.

"I do." Darry said. The officer took out a notepad and started jotting things down. He asked who else lived there, what could have caused it, the whole routine. After talking for what seemed like all night, he basically concluded that he was sure it was arson. He asked for potential suspects. Nobody could think of anyone specifically other than a Soc or a few, but I knew in my gut it was the kid from the park.

"I think I might know." I said. The officer looked at me, silently telling me to go on. "Don't know his name, but he's about five foot six, brown eyes, black hair, drives a blue mustang." I didn't have much more than that.

The officer nodded and told us he'd call tomorrow, then left. We looked at the house and the damage. Darry was gonna grow even more gray hair after this.

"You can spend the night at my place." Steve offered. At this point, I would have taken it.

"Didn't your dad kick you out today?" Soda said. Realization hit Steve and he sighed.

"Hey, where's Shortie?" Darry said. _'Where's Shortie?'_ Before I even looked around, panic crashed on me like a tsunami. I couldn't see her.

"Shortie!" I shouted with my hands around my mouth. Soon everyone else was yelling for her. In the midst of all the yelling, a screeching noise distracted us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that damn blue mustang again, filled with Socs.

They slowed down and stopped in front of my house. We stood there, anger rising. Then, I saw one of the most horrible things I couldn't bear to see: one Soc in the back seat showed Shortie, her mouth duct taped and being held against her will. Her eyes were spewing out waterfalls. As soon as I ran for them, they were speeding down the road.

"Damn it!" I screamed.

I feel officially broken. My little angel... Fathers were supposed to protect their daughters, not let them get kidnapped. Why wasn't anyone watching her!? Steve?! Soda?! Darry?! No, it's not their fault. It's _mine._ _All mine._

I raced to Two-Bit's car, but I remembered that he had his with him. I ran to Darry and begged for the keys.

"I'll drive." He said, calm, cool, and collected. Why can't I be a Superman like him?

"No, it's my fault she's gone. You guys go see Two-Bit, I gotta find my baby." I said. Albeit reluctantly, he handed me his keys. I got into the car and started it up. I pulled out and sped in the direction the Socs went in.

I don't know why, but it's obvious to these Socs, I got bills to pay.


End file.
